There are communicating objects, such as containers of perfume or cosmetics, capable of producing an atmospheric light sequence and arranged to receive commands to vary the produced light sequence over time. The communicating object then operates exclusively as a slave of the communication system.
In addition, there are items associated, individually or as a group, with an RFID chip readable by a mobile telecommunication device so that information can be obtained about the item or group of items in which the chip is read. For example, the traceability of an item or group of items in its distribution channel can advantageously be obtained. However, the communication thus achieved between the item and the mobile telecommunication device is exclusively one-way, from the item or group of items to the mobile telecommunication device.